Cache/The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3020.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 18, 2016 11:32:58 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. (Read 768 times) The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « on: November 27, 2015, 03:41:08 AM » Do you want a stable long term source of tax revenue? Do you want to spread world revolution™? The Cominform has in recent days dramatically expanded several factories. Over 20 new factories have opened across the world under the Cominform blanket and you can profit today! How does it work? If you privatize a factory or work with the Cominform via communique to build one and then privatize it to the Cominform the Cominform will expand it to a level 4 factory. This gives the Cominform plenty of Machine Goods and gives you plenty of money. This means that no matter your size you can get a large amount of income each turn from the presence of a Cominform factory (we don't mind 50% tax either!). If this program interests you contact the Cominform today and in the interest of time please either state how many resources you would need to industrialize to privatize to the cominform, if you want the cominform to do it multiple times, or you can just privatize right away and watch the dosh flow in. This program has already made the Cominform the largest producers of Machine Goods on the planet despite not exploiting nations by working off of the backs of the oppressed citizenry, all while you get the resources you need to battle capitalism. Expansions thus far under this program: 128 Still unsure about this? Ask all of the people below! Recipients: All are to be assumed at level 4 unless otherwise stated. Not differentiating between factories built with own resources and privatized factories in this list; it includes all post program launch factories built though the overwhelming majority of them involved cooperation with the government. Algeria x 4 Iraq x 3 The Philippines x 3 Egypt x 3 United Arab Emirates x2 Malaysia x2 Mauritania Panama Bangladesh Mali Mozambique Gabon Oman Iran Taiwan Sri Lanka Turkey Belize Pakistan Venezuela Angola Nepal Bolivia Upgrade priority order: none « Last Edit: November 29, 2015, 01:02:20 AM by The Cominform » Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #1 on: November 27, 2015, 12:18:38 PM » The Cominform and World Revolution have experienced tremendous success in this program after only HALF A DAY. Factories built up to level 4 in : Iraq (3 of them!) Bangladesh Mali Mozambique Gabon Oman Iran Hopefully we can continue this program and hopefully more will join for the proletarian's future. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #2 on: November 27, 2015, 12:34:36 PM » 4 more factories have been opened and expanded in cooperation with the Algerian government. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #3 on: November 27, 2015, 01:19:08 PM » 1 factory in Taiwan 1 factory in Sri Lanka 3 factories in The Philippines 1 in Turkey (not finished upgrading yet though; only at level 2) In the last 24 hours the Cominform has thus far constructed 74 factories and factory expansions to bring long term revenue (or in the case of the few capitalist countries, stable employment for the oppressed masses) . Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #4 on: November 27, 2015, 01:22:23 PM » Just realized I missed Belize; That moves the number up to 78! Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #5 on: November 27, 2015, 01:39:22 PM » Another level 4 factory built in Colombia. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1336 Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #6 on: November 27, 2015, 02:05:32 PM » Quote from: The Cominform on November 27, 2015, 01:39:22 PM Another level 4 factory built in Colombia. Seeing as you're ok with requesting I steal other player's assets and hand them to you, I hope you don't mind that another player requested your factory. We've seized it for them. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #7 on: November 27, 2015, 02:21:38 PM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 27, 2015, 02:05:32 PM Seeing as you're ok with requesting I steal other player's assets and hand them to you, I hope you don't mind that another player requested your factory. We've seized it for them. You're ability to post things out of context after you asked me a question on how to do something is very cute. You'll notice nowhere in there did I tell you to nationalize and hand something over to me. You asked me what to do and I explained all your alternatives. You aren't some principled capitalist, you are a hypocrite : Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #8 on: November 27, 2015, 03:21:08 PM » 2 more level 4 factories operational in The United Arab Emirates and 1 more in Panama. World Revolution and Progress will not be stopped by Colombian reactionaries. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #9 on: November 27, 2015, 03:58:10 PM » Another factory opened by Angola. Not expanded yet. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #10 on: November 27, 2015, 09:35:39 PM » With Malaysia opening 2 more factories for the Comintern and Venezuela opening one that means, in LESS THAN 24 HOURS, the proletarian have together contributed and worked together enough to build OVER 100 factories and factory expansions! The Worldwide Soviet marches onward to fruition. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #11 on: November 28, 2015, 12:05:44 AM » Pakistan added and all un-upgraded factories upgraded. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #12 on: November 28, 2015, 12:17:26 AM » Added Nepal. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #13 on: November 28, 2015, 12:28:05 AM » I want to sincerely thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for making this worldwide proletarian industrial drive possible and fruitful. I never expected to build so many factories and work with so many people. This is such a runaway success that I need to build more mines and wells to feed all of these factories so at this time the program is going to be temporarily suspended. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! The Cominform Jr. Member Offline 54 Personal Text The Communist Information Bureau Re: The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. « Reply #14 on: November 28, 2015, 02:29:24 PM » Added Bolivia who privatized to me after the program was suspended; no big deal, still upgraded it to level 4. Logged Communist? Need Help? Click here! The Cominform has been helping the proletarian masses since 1947! Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » The Cominform Industrial Expansion Program. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2